


waking up beside you im a loaded gun

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Agonizingly short, Anal Sex, But than, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Um nothing really to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are fucking and no control comes on</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up beside you im a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> thought this was sorts interesting and don't get mad cuz it's short if I wanted it long I would have made it long. Kudos and comment ♡

Prompt: no control comes on while Louis and Harry are fucking.

Sweat built up on Louis's forehead as he lazily grinded down onto Harrys cock, Harrys mouth opening slightly to form an 'o'. The beat of some random rap song played quietly as they lazily fucked  

Harry gripped his hips tighter, "f-fuck babe," he rasped out, Louis smirked to himself and put his hands behind his neck as he grinded harder onto Harry,  his collorbones pointing out. Harry panted beneath him, his back arching slightly. 

Louis leaned down and passionately kissed Harry,  slipping his tongue in and grinding a bit faster when Harry started to suck on his tongue. Both of their eyes shot open when a very familiar song (no control) started to play in the background. Harrys eye darkened and suddenly flipped Louis onto his back so Harry was now on top. A little dribble of precum leaked out of Louis's throbbing cock at the strength Harry had demonstrated. 

"You ready to get fucked hard, babe?" Harry sensually asked, his accent thick. "Please fuck me, daddy." Harry didn't need to be told twice and threw Louis's legs over his shoulders. 

"Waking up beside you I'm a loaded gun," the lyric played throughout the room, Louis blushed red, remembering when he wrote that lyric as Harry had woken him up with a blowjob. 

Harry thrusted his hips brutally, his cock never failing to hit Louis's prostate. Louis let out a low whine as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

Harrys eyes closed as he gasped out, "Fuck you're so hot, I'm coming." His hips stuttered as his warm semen filled Louis's hole, Louis clenching around him as he came as well. Stars dancing in front of his eyes as his orgasm washed over him. 

"Ive got no control..."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, kudos and comment ♡


End file.
